


囚徒

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: 哪怕是用灵魂交换，我也在所不惜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哪怕是用灵魂交换，我也在所不惜。

Chapter 1

斯塔发现金博洋最近很不对劲。

作为一个家境优渥、成绩中上的杜瑞高校生，被那种同年级中表现耀眼的少年——金博洋已经连续三年在机甲实操拿到了A+——吸引不但是小说里的剧本，也是发生在现实的剧情，但斯塔并没有选择勇敢走上去表达自己，而是一直在默默看着他，并且沉迷在单方面的观察游戏里。

因此她是比谁都最先发现有什么在这个少年上发生了变化的——矛盾又深邃的气质，越发冰冷的眼神，还有无时无刻都不抿紧的唇，斯塔见过这样的人，那些上了战场的战士，经历回来后会有这样的眼神，可是为什么博洋也？明明这几天，都看他按时上下课，和所有人一样是住宿生啊。

不仅仅是内在，连行为都有了不少变化，明明最讨厌理论课的，现在却做笔记比谁都认真，明明体能训练课是他最感兴趣的，他却再也没有特别兴奋的情绪。

在金博洋这三天里第三次跑图书馆，斯塔是真的糊涂了，她跟着少年进了藏书室，一边走过层层叠叠的书架，一边小心看少年拿着书皱眉的样子，终于发现了他以前的影子——那种纯粹的、苦恼又不安的神色，和理论课上被老师点名回答问题时露出来的苦恼一模一样。

而且他还没睡醒，头发翘得乱七八糟。

斯塔笑起来，按捺住心底的那丝不安：什么嘛，还是和以前一样的啊。

见金博洋已经在理论去徘徊了很久，斯塔挑好了自己要的，终于忍不住走上去，“如果你是找理论书的话，书架号应该是9759529。”

大概没想到斯塔能这么流利说出书架号，金博洋有些愣住了，不知所措地低头看着比自己矮了半个脑袋少女，“斯、斯塔。”

“早上好，博洋，”斯塔静静微笑起来，“没想到能在这里见到你呢。”

金博洋看着自己手里的理论书，不好意思笑了一下。

“我没有那个意思，我只是觉得，”斯塔赶紧解释，“我早上经常来图书馆，但没见过你。”她小心观察着少年的神色，并没有生气的样子，鼓起勇气说，“你要是对什么书感兴趣，可以问一下我，我、我多少对这里了解一些，我以前兼职过图书管理员。”

博洋想了想，说了几个要求，礼貌地说：“谢谢你。”

“没事，”斯塔压住心底的雀跃，熟练地走到书架旁开始挑选，她偷偷瞟了一眼少年在旁边沉思的表情，眼睫垂下，一动不动的，阳光透过落地窗奢侈地透了几丝在他脸上，皮肤白得发光，仿佛有精灵在他眼睫上跳舞。斯塔小声说，“博洋一直起这么早吗？”

“嗯？”博洋被打断沉思，又黑又亮的眼睛望过来，“这几天比较早……因为睡不着。”

“失眠啊，也对，最近要到期末考试了，”斯塔微笑，“是觉得压力大吗？感觉以前博洋都是轻轻松松就过了，睡得比谁都好。”

博洋愣了一下，“是吗。”

“而且总是在食堂被人堵住下挑战书，每次看到博洋没心没肺的样子我都想上去教训那些不知天高地厚的人，”这么抱怨着带了点撒娇的语气，斯塔发现自己僭越了，赶紧收住，拼命踮起脚要从上面拿一本书，“总觉得博洋脾气太好了。”

少年比斯塔高半个头，伸手轻而易举就把书从她头顶拿下来，“因为不知道怎么反驳，就没有回答他们。”

“也对，反正他们再怎么叫嚣也拿不到A+，”斯塔心满意足地把书翻了翻，然后递给博洋，“这个理论都讲得浅显易懂，博洋可以先试着读读看。”

少年接过书，再次礼貌地道谢：“谢谢你。”

“你是打算在这里读吗？”

“嗯，因为今天上午没有课。”

斯塔有些遗憾，她今天上午有课，所以马上要去上课没办法陪着了，她和金博洋一起走出藏书室，突然想起什么，压低声音，“据说我们三年级只有两个人通过了MO测试，其中一个是你吗？”

少年迟疑了一下，点点头。

果然，他是最厉害的。

斯塔弯起眼睛道了声再见，转身离开，不经意回头看到青年还是坐在那个地方，脊背笔直，表情深而冷，像是要把周围的议论和喧嚣都变成荒芜。

“……他最近是不舒服吧。”

金博洋在杜瑞其实很出名，虽然本人并不自知。

作为三年级寥寥几位的原亚裔生之一，黑发黑眼在发色各异的学生中已经是特殊，他本人极不爱出风头，但有过实操连续三次A+直逼对校羽生结弦的成绩——这样的成绩建校以来可以排进前三，说是怪物也不为过。

当然对面圣蒂亚斯那群家伙不承认就是了，毕竟他们坐拥着历史以来最传奇的机甲师羽生结弦，即使羽生结弦已经毕业，拥有羽生结弦这个事实能让他们的尾巴翘上天，吹三天三夜都停不下来。而且金博洋在连续A+后，第六次成绩变成了A，和羽生从入学到毕业都是A+完全没有可比性。

“你最近怎么回事，”王金泽回到宿舍就见金博洋抱着枕头躺在床上不知道在干什么，“下周就是联队选拔，多少人抢着要模拟室，破罐子破摔的也会去图书馆溜达一圈，你居然宅在宿舍？”

金博洋含糊应了一声。

“听说你今天在食堂里又被无聊人士挑衅了？”王金泽把门关上，啧啧有声，“准备打脸吗天总？我最期待就是期末考环节了，看那些贵族弟子调色盘一样的脸色我就开心。”他在宿舍里兴奋地转了一圈，想起自己也要期末考又低落下来，小声问：“喂，你真的通过了难到爆炸的Mo测试？据说整个年级只有两个人过了，其中一个是我们的年级之花黛丝，另一个居然是你？”

感觉金博洋的动作顿了顿，但是什么都没说，作为认识了三年的死党兼舍友，王金泽敏感察觉出金博洋的不对劲，也不敢耍嘴皮子了，随便找了个话题，“下周的联队选拔赛虽然只是走个过场，也能见到不少人大显神通吧，假如，我是说假如，要是能被队伍选中，你最想去哪一支？”

原本以为金博洋会思考一下再回答，结果他毫不犹豫地说：“‘星夜’。”

王金泽吓得手里的零食都要掉了，“哈？你说什么？”

“我说，我会加入‘星夜’。”

“你疯了吗？”王金泽压低声音，“那是圣蒂亚斯的大本营哎你……你崇拜羽生结弦也不至于吧？别，你先别反驳，别以为我不知道你私下找认识羽生的学妹要了签名。”

“你不是问我最喜欢哪一支联队吗，”金博洋看起来好无辜，“‘星夜’完全不差啊。”

“说是这么说，”王金泽被哽住，“我还以为你会选‘银翼’……毕竟那才是杜瑞大本营。”

金博洋又不接话了，不知道神游去了哪里，最后才轻轻道：“上了战场也不会计较这些了吧。”

“也对啦，”突然变得这么沉重，王金泽有点不适应，“哎，反正就是幻想一下，毕竟四年级的都不一定能被选中呢，别说我们三年生了。你在玩什么？”

“Flyer，最近网上流行的机甲模拟游戏，”直至游戏机屏幕上显示“Congratulations”的字样，青年扬了下嘴角，眼睛里带着淡淡的笑意，“通关了。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

杜瑞军校和别的学校相比，机甲操作系统的难度系数稳居第一，这件事没少被杜瑞的学生抱怨，除此之外，还有最优秀的机甲模拟场地，因此一年一度的联队选拔总会定在杜瑞的模拟场，而能参加选拔赛的是各大军校的四年级生，以及，凭借优秀能力可以破例参赛的二、三年级生。

“早上好，”一进入观察室的戈米沙见到里面的情况就愣住了，下意识立正“啪”敬了个军礼，“兰比尔上校。高桥大辅中校。”

这么打招呼的时候戈米沙的内心有十万只猫咪在尖叫：发生了什么！为什么这两个好基友会一起出现在这个地方！到底怎么回事！

他求救一般看向已经在场很久的同僚陈伟群，后者耸耸肩，露出个爱莫能助的表情。

“据说MO测出现了个很有趣的人，”高桥大辅和以往一样，棕色的眼睛里是冷漠而疏离的光泽，“你也是为此而来的吧，兰比尔。”

兰比尔一直在专心致志喝着花茶，直至高桥大辅开口才抬头看了他一眼，“当然不是。”

高桥大辅的表情僵了一下。

“这次联队选拔实际是为了挑一个优秀的学生，由羽生来指定。”兰比尔似乎特别乐意看到高桥吃瘪的表情，“我来看羽生的。”

“由羽生来指定，”屈起手指在座椅扶手上敲了敲，高桥大辅脸色一变，“他打算回到一线了吗？”

“还不好说，但有这样的念头吧，毕竟‘龙骑’作为主力支撑了太久，是时候休息了。”

“好处都落到那家伙头上，”高桥眼里闪过复杂的神色，拉开了自己的电子荧屏，数据浮空出现，闪出了各个学生们的资料，“等一下，杜瑞居然有两个三年生？”

“不应该感到自豪吗大辅，”兰比尔笑眯眯的，“你的母校今年很厉害呢。”

“我不认同，”高桥大辅翻到其中一个的资料，露出挑剔又微妙的嫌弃，“金博洋……他的成绩单是怎么回事？我第一次在这里看到理论课拿到B的人。”

“那个孩子挺有趣的，”兰比尔托腮，看外面已经开始进行模拟战的学生们，“黛丝和金博洋，模拟战是两天后吧？今年唯二通过MO测试的三年生，看羽生的意思是想从两个人中挑一个。”

“换我一定不会挑他，”划到下一个学生的资料，棕发碧眸的女生笑容明朗，成绩单也赏心悦目得多。高桥大辅冷峻的脸色稍微缓和，“只依仗机甲实操的人不可能走远的，我虽然和羽生不对头，但都清楚这一点。”

“那可不一定，”都是经历了战火的洗礼，高桥显得冷淡疏远，兰比尔则更加平易近人，连声音都是温和得不带火气的，“我们也一直摸不透他在想什么，对吧，某些时候我觉得羽生的目光比我们还要长远。”

高桥冷笑一声，“难道他还会选差生不成？你别忘了他本身也是个优等生。”

”我的话我会选博洋，“兰比尔眨了下眼睛，”因为他很可爱啊。“

* * *

金博洋不知道什么时候养成的习惯，站在驾驶舱入口时，总会把手放在自己胸前深呼吸三秒，才戴上头罩。

已经很久没有用过模拟机甲，竟然觉得有点新鲜，他回头看了一眼，正好对上黛丝的目光，少女站得身直笔挺，一身深紫色的修身服勾勒出她接近完美的曲线，碧绿的眼里第一次带着如此明显的、对赢的渴求，声音脆生生的，“我会战胜你的。”

以往金博洋对这种挑衅要么当听不见要么低调跳过，这一次他一反常态地，面对着黛丝，因为黛丝还在地面，他已经站在了机甲登录口，所以有了居高临下的味道，青年漆黑的眼睛翻动着不知名的情绪，最终他淡淡地说：“我不会让你赢的。”

平静得如同宣判，让黛丝那一瞬愣住。

她有些不敢置信地抬头望着长身而立的青年，脸上飞快闪过一丝狐疑，平静下情绪说：“拭目以待。”

金博洋不再理她，转身坐进了机甲里，戴上模拟器，机器启动，睁开眼，视线所及之处是在一个巨大的航空母舰上，他低头看了眼驾驶系统，整个人愣住了。

好不容易按捺住的、负面的情绪疯狂滋长，让他的身体微微发起抖来，匹配率直线下降，从稳稳的95%飞快落下，90%、85%、80%……数字从绿色变为红色，只要低于75%，就默认再也无法启动机甲，模拟战结束。

观战室里的人也没想到会出现这种情况，露出错愕的神色。高桥是脸色微沉，兰比尔是实实在在吃惊了，“怎么回事，第一次出现这种情况……”

“我也是第一次见到理论课B的学生能成为‘星夜’的候选人，”高桥毫不留情地说：“看来杜瑞的评分系统还不够综合全面，我回去一定要跟校长报告。”

匹配率已经低于75%，机甲的灯光立刻熄灭，驾驶舱一片黑暗。

没想到战斗还没开始就结束，结局出乎意料，所有人都发出失望的叹息，兰比尔若有所思地说：“我看黛丝的匹配率也勉强维持在85%，这不是最新的操作系统吗？”

“羽生开放了SEIMEI的部分权限，这个操作系统是参考他的机甲系统设计的，”高桥索然无味地起身，“换了操作系统就连80%都上不了，亏我还有所期待。”

兰比尔也有些失望，下意识看了下面的观察室一眼，不知道羽生看到是什么表情。

然而下一秒！

白色的机甲警示灯疯狂闪烁着，机身缓缓支起，后座喷出大量的雾气，已经归零的匹配率以惊人的速度上涨着，60%、70%、80%、90%！

一路暴涨到93%才堪堪停住，而机甲已经顺着航空母舰的跑道以惊人的速度滑行，贴地的机器发出刺耳的摩擦声，随即直冲天空！

兰比尔看得目瞪口袋，下意识看了准备离开的高桥一眼，后者直接愣在了屏幕前。

“93%……”负责记录的戈米沙倒抽口凉气，“羽生第一次驾驶SEIMEI的匹配率也就90%，bug了吗？”

然而还没有结束，金博洋操纵的机甲起飞后毫不犹豫调转过头，直接扑向正努力适应新系统的黛丝，黛丝只来得及检测到敌方接近，一枚导弹就已经落到了她的机甲身上，轰然爆炸那一瞬，金博洋又补了一枚导弹。

战斗结束，不算上启动机甲时间，全程三分钟。

观察室一片静默。

高桥没反应过来，瞪着屏幕，脸色非常精彩，兰比尔早就忍笑到肚子疼，只是想起刚才的战斗又慢慢收敛起笑容，对戈米沙说：“查一下金博洋的背景。”

戈米沙立刻跑出了观察室。

“他从匹配率低于60%时，已经输了，”半晌，高桥生硬地说：“要是在战场上，重新启动的时间已经够他死上十次。”

“说得很有道理，”兰比尔赞同地点头，“但重新启动机甲，匹配率93%，三分钟结束战斗，羽生第一次也及不上吧？”

高桥思考几秒，冷淡地说：“即使这样，羽生也不会选他。”

兰比尔仿佛也赞同高桥的话，轻轻叹息一声就不说了。

* * *

金博洋从模拟器下来的时，径直无视了各式各样怪异的目光，即使是黛丝充满愤怒的一瞪，他也一并无视了。赢得战斗他并没有获得太多实感，而是在洗手间里花了一点力气冷静下来，等出去后随行的人早已回去，他随便挑了个方向走，结果所到之处越来越陌生。

金博洋默默地想：并不是自己菜，在杜瑞的生活已经是很久之前的事了，这个模拟场又大得吓人，迷路了也并不奇怪。

杜瑞的模拟场有非常经典的透光顶窗，呈现金字塔形，白天自然光就会透过落下，旁边是楼梯，扶手边伴随一格一格的平台，很多学生为了耍酷会爬到平台上作为自己的休息地看书吃东西，博洋本来走得累了想到那里坐坐，结果看到了一个熟悉的身影。

青年盘腿坐在最高的一个平台上，低头专心致志地玩着游戏，因为陷入困境而紧紧皱眉，小声嘀咕了一句，博洋站得太远没听清，只是呆呆地看着他。

金博洋设想过无数种和羽生重逢的方式，假设了上万种可能，准备了数不清的台词，只是真正到了这一刻，他反而什么都说不出来，也不敢开口，害怕一开口就是哭声，唯一的力气只能支撑他的身体，站着，安静而沉默地，看着青年在那里全神贯注地打游戏。

青年穿着黑色的制服，黑色外套丢到一边，白衬衣的袖口被解开挽到手臂，露出结实的手臂肌肉线条。棕色的手提包被随意放在一边，吐出的文件摞在平台边缘随时都要掉下去，而羽生跟没看到一样，低头专心地按着方向键，头发因为抓狂有点像只土海胆，但是是非常漂亮的黑色，他的皮肤白而细腻，眼睛微微垂着，可以看到长而密的眼睫，鼻挺，素白的唇微抿，要不是看到他制服外套的徽章，任谁都以为他只是个在杜瑞里逃课的少年。

足够了。

金博洋突然想。

记忆里那个人带血的面容早已融入骨血，成为梦魔，夜里被惊醒已经是常态，而如今仅仅是远远看着，内心的伤口竟然没有再这么痛，而是以一种缓慢而无解的方式结痂、愈合。

这么恍惚着，羽生好像终于把那个游戏打完了，沮丧地叹口气，“不过来吗。”

博洋猛地被惊醒，有些惊慌地后退一小步，又不敢动了。

羽生抬起头，带着笑意的眼睛看向呆呆站着的青年，和记忆里重叠，在战场上叱咤风云的青年此刻像个邻家大哥哥，声音清朗柔和，“要怎么称呼你呢，Boyang？”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“你之前有接触过SEIMEI系统吗？”

金博洋直愣愣看着羽生，一句话也说不出来。

羽生也不介意他回不回答，只是单纯抛出个话题而已，他把游戏机放到一旁，从高高的台阶上站起来，一小步跳到楼梯上，“怎么说，我有在场看博洋的操作，感觉不像个新手。”  
露馅了？

博洋心里有些慌乱，默不作声地盯着羽生，而青年还是淡淡笑着的，仿佛没察觉随意的一句话让博洋心里惊起多大的惊涛骇浪，“除了操作还有地图，谢菲尔这个作战地图对于杜瑞的军校生应该是全新的吧，博洋怎么知道黛丝小姐在那个地方的？明明没有开雷达探测器。”

冷汗瞬间浸湿了后背，博洋下意识用虎牙咬了下下唇，答不上话。

“你挺有趣的，也很厉害。”羽生笑得眉眼弯弯，“希望以后有机会一起执行任务。”

博洋一惊，嘴唇动了动，询问还没出口，对上羽生带有深意的眼神，硬是把嘴边的话咽了下去，小声说：“希望以后有机会。”

羽生礼貌地点点头，拿起手提包和外套就离开，博洋的脚如同被钉在了原地，安静地看着他越走越远，他觉得眼睛有些酸疼，低头揉了揉，最终一声没吭。

回到宿舍已经是晚上，王金泽早就迫不及待凑上来，“据说你三分钟打败了黛丝是真的吗？三分钟？三分钟？老天！”

一天下来金博洋只觉得筋疲力尽，喃喃道：“我要睡觉。”

“你不说说对战细节吗，”王金泽对死党冷淡的反应有些不满意，“怎么做到三分钟结束战斗的？联队的各个高层都在看吧？羽生呢？羽生有没有来？‘星夜’有对你抛出橄榄枝吗？”

“没有，”金博洋说：“我被拒了。”

“哦你被……什么？！”王金泽瞪圆了眼睛，“真的吗？即使这样也？那‘星夜’的要求也太高了吧？”

“不是这方面原因，”金博洋有些心烦意乱，趴在床上闷闷翻个身，“不是技术方面。”

可能在自己失控那一瞬就暴露了什么，引起了他们的怀疑吧，对于全新的操控系统能一下子到93%的人，如果不是因为自己一直在杜瑞念书，早就被当做间谍抓起来了。

但是没办法，那一瞬完全是本能在作祟，本来以为会吸引羽生的注意，没想到反而成了垫脚石，让他对自己产生了怀疑。金博洋反复思考自己之前的操作，更郁闷了，郁卒得想躲在被窝里睡上一天一夜不出来。

“你、你也别担心啦，”王金泽不知道怎么安慰他， 苍白地说：“即使没有‘星夜’，也有‘龙骑’和‘银翼’啊，那两支联队都不差的，不是也有你崇敬的兰比尔和高桥大辅在吗？”

一想起各种麻烦事压过来，这么好的机会还错过了，金博洋烦躁得都要疯了，“你根本不知道我的情况！”

他必须要进‘星夜’，不然就没办法接近羽生，没有办法执行那些任务，还有这么多事没做完，这么多……而现在他反而被推得更远！

王金泽被吓到了，闭上嘴巴。

“抱歉，我不是……”金博洋闭了下眼睛，“对不起。”

“没事啦，”王金泽小声说：“我、我确实不知道你这么想进‘星夜’，还有一年，说不定还有机会呢。”

金博洋深呼吸，努力让自己平静下来，至少现在还不能自乱阵脚，“让它过去吧，接下来还有期末考不是吗。”

王金泽惨叫一声，“你不提这个我们还是好朋友！”

* * *

期末考后有三个月的假期，金博洋考完最后一门，被黛丝堵在了教室门口。

“上面有人找，”自从那一战后少女对金博洋充满了敌意，要是有再战的机会她一定会一雪前耻，大概是自己的尊严受到了挑战，少女就怎么看博洋都不顺眼起来，说话都是淡淡的，“要我们两个一起过去。”

经历了生死时速复习的金博洋抓了抓自己的头发，考完试后脑袋一团浆糊，根本没睡醒，他反应慢半拍跟上去，直至走到了一个密闭的教室里，与其说是教室，不如更像是审讯室。

金博洋很迷茫，“这是要干吗？”

黛丝冷冰冰的，不想理他，径直进去坐下，博洋才发现这边还有个透明的玻璃窗，能看到里面人的动作，但听不到声音，黛丝全程的“我不想理你”，到了那边也用后脑勺来招呼，金博洋不知道这是个什么操作，眼神刚冷下来，就听到后面有人进来了。

“谁能告诉我……”博洋扭头还没释放自己的怒气就被硬生生噎了回去，“……羽生？”

羽生今天换了件很休闲的衣服，修身的黑色牛仔裤和白衬衫，手里还拿着一叠文件，呆毛可能因为睡醒没整理骄傲地翘起，整个人看起来是清醒的，他看了眼愣住的博洋，“你在这里啊，那就黛丝先吧。”

金博洋万脸懵逼，直至羽生进到玻璃窗另一边把门关上，对自己做了个“噤声”的手势。

这是要审讯？

黛丝其实很紧张，身体绷得直直的，羽生也察觉到安抚了几句，等少女慢慢放松下来才进入流程，一般是羽生提问题，少女冷静而认真地回答，羽生时不时笑起来，两个人应该聊得挺开心。

不是已经婉拒了自己吗，现在又是个什么情况？

博洋觉得羽生的笑容有点扎眼，手下意识用力攥住大腿外侧的布料，又缓缓放松让自己深呼吸，他听不清里面的人在说什么，却按捺不住好奇，只能偷偷把目光放到青年明晃晃的笑容上，漫长的钝痛后是莫名的酸楚和委屈涌上来。

也不知道过了多久，羽生和黛丝聊完了，还很绅士帮她开了门，少女的眉眼也带着微微的笑意，见到博洋也不如一开始满身刺了，还礼貌致意了一下才撇开目光。

“到你了，”羽生看了眼名册上的拼写，招招手，“博洋金。”

哦，你们俩都聊得这么情投意合了，直接敲定不就好了，还问我干吗？

博洋自暴自弃地想着，默默进了玻璃房子里，他一看到羽生就紧张，手脚都不知道往哪里放，博洋觉得自己比黛丝还紧张，羽生还仿佛没看到一样直接在他面前坐下，“那我们就直接进入正题吧。”

“……”

连唠嗑都省了，该夸你懂得怜香惜玉吗？

羽生把册子放到一边，单手托腮，“之前问了你问题你都没回答我呢。”

博洋呼吸都下意识放轻了：什么问题？有接触过SEIMEI系统？怎么知道黛丝在那个位置？这特么都是送命题啊。

羽生冲他笑笑，“我要怎么称呼你呢？”

金博洋看着羽生唇边恶作剧一样的笑容，意识到自己被耍了，除了叹气想不出其他，无精打采道：“金博洋。”

“哦，金、博洋，”羽生露出恍然的神色，“但我听说朋友都叫你博洋？”

博洋努力放松自己，双手十指交扣摆在桌上，紧了又松松了又紧，最后变成冷淡的一句，“我跟你很熟吗？”

刚说出口博洋就后悔了，熟人会知道他在耍小孩子脾气，但对于别的人看来那就是拒不合作，有一些恶劣的习性在羽生面前还是会无意暴露出来，即使博洋清楚知道羽生不再是那个羽生。

可是他们依旧是同一个人。

羽生听起来也不像是生气，“唔，好吧，那我就公事公办好了，最后一个问题。”

博洋不敢置信地抬头：这就最后一个问题了？之前问黛丝至少有五、六个问题吧？歧视也不带这样的！

“你为什么选择成为机甲师？”

金博洋睁大眼睛。

羽生站起来走到玻璃窗边，看到忐忑但恢复不少自信的黛丝，冲她笑了笑，又回头看着已经僵成雕塑的金博洋，缓慢而清晰地重复一次，“这就是最后一个问题，你为什么要成为机甲师？”

为什么？这个问题有无数个答案，也没有正确的答案。

换做以前，博洋可以滔滔不绝和羽生扯上一个小时，为了自己的理想，为了国家，为了社会，为了父母，可以从机甲师的待遇到退休，还可以从最憧憬的偶像普鲁申科说起，要说的太多太广，然而如今博洋听到这个问题，嘴角掀了掀没能说出话，突然就有点想笑。

因为他找不到话想说，以前那个明亮、一往直前、面对羽生可以有一天话题都说不完的金博洋，如今在这么简单的问题面前，居然一句话都说不出来，面对他曾经如此热爱的、关于机甲的话题，他无话可说。如果更细一点，变成“为什么重来一次还是要成为机甲师”，那就是个很长很长的故事了。

脑海里已经反射性有了长长的解释，还是说不出来，即使博洋清楚羽生的弱点在哪里，也知道说什么样的话、做什么会打动他，做什么会让他愿意改变主意，让自己加入“星夜”联队。

可是我不想骗你。

“为什么。”博洋闭上眼睛，喉结滚动了几下，再重新睁开眼，对上羽生好奇又带着探究的目光。

他想起了遥远的、北际星球上的风，冰冷凌厉，刮得人生疼，他想起青年逐渐冰冷下去的身体，落在雪地上的殷红和焦黑的手臂，他想起SEIMEI在残阳如血中的伤痕累累却依然屹立，他想起很多，多得想嚎啕大哭，然后再起身亲吻面前这个有着温度的人。

羽生漂亮的眼睛里染上了诧异。从和金博洋匆匆见过的两面中，他对这个孩子的印象不停转换，先是因为他在模拟战中的雷厉风行和杀意而疑虑，然后是真正见面时后者不知所措的样子，像只无害的兔子，而今天这个问题，仿佛把他最深处的黑暗给勾了出来，他已经厌烦了这样的试探，厌倦你来我往的对话，不屑于也失去耐心继续伪装，直接露出了獠牙。

所有阻碍他的人，都会被他毫不留情地踩在脚下。

青年的眼睛漆黑如夜，说话一字一顿、带着冰雪般的寒气，“为了复仇。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多评论惹惹惹。


	4. Chapter4

4.

“羽生结弦当我求你，你不要每次回校都这么吓人好吗？”

作为在圣蒂亚斯的临时讲师，戈米沙养成了每日锻炼的健康作息，从训练场回到更衣室正把衣服脱到一半，就见羽生突然推门而入，吓得他嚎叫一声，像个小姑娘一样警惕地用衣服捂住了自己的胸口。  
羽生看了一眼戈米沙，表情茫然而无辜，“我不介意。”

“我介意！”戈米沙恶狠狠反驳回去，“你这是多闲了居然回圣蒂亚斯，怎么，候选人挑好了吗？嘚瑟到不怕被围堵也要回一趟母校，我怎么不知道你学校荣誉感这么强烈！”

羽生也不跟他废话，直接伸出手，“我要金博洋的个人资料。”

这回轮到戈米沙嘚瑟得尾巴都要翘起来，“求我啊！”

羽生一动不动地看着他，保持着伸手的姿势。

戈米沙不敢造次了，老老实实地说：“兰比尔已经托我查过了，家境清白童年美满没有任何心理创伤，你想要看什么？”

“确定没有任何造假吗？”

“在我的权限看来他一切正常，不然也不会在杜瑞，回头我发一份给你，”戈米沙神情复杂，“到这种程度就没必要造假了，直接设置为绝密级别更好糊弄不是吗。”

见羽生沉默，戈米沙利落把衣服穿上，关上柜门，“怎么，决定选那位复仇者了？一开始不是不打算选他吗？就因为那句话让你回心转意？你什么时候走这种黑暗调调了？”

羽生突然说：“你有没有见过熊猫？”

“什么？”

“看起来非常柔弱，温驯无害，据说新人类诞生前就是珍稀动物，但现在还能追逐到它们的踪迹，可爱、憨厚，”羽生背靠着衣柜，微微笑起来，“但熊猫依旧属于熊科，发起怒来灾难性堪比其他熊种。”

戈米沙不明白羽生为什么突然提到这个，“所以呢？”

“金博洋，”把名字含在嘴里又认真念了一次，羽生说，“他像那只发怒的熊猫。”

羽生结弦，你把人家比喻成熊猫人家知道吗？

戈米沙：“……我觉得这应该不是赞美。你看下他战斗时的样子，熊猫？哈？熊猫能三分钟内把敌人拖出来解决战斗？”

“我不知道，”羽生摇摇头，眼睛里露出困惑的神色，“可能是错觉，他给我的感觉就像……我怎么折腾他都不敢生气那种。”

尤其是自己询问他时那种敢怒不敢言的表情，让人记忆犹新。

“你少自恋了！”戈米沙不耐烦道：“好吧好吧，毕竟你是伟大的传奇机甲师，SEIMEI又是传奇机甲排行No.1，你那外表一时间迷惑小迷弟很正常，等他察觉到你的真面目，心碎了一地，掉头就进我们‘龙骑’你别来找我。”

“怎么会，”青年轻笑一声，“‘龙骑’里可没有传奇机甲。”

“……羽生结弦我要跟你绝交！”

* * *

期末考后有将近四个月的放假时间，金博洋在经历了那场审讯室喝茶的三天后，收到了”星夜“的邀请，作为这支正在休养的联队的实习机甲师。

如愿以偿进入了”星夜“，博洋却没有想象中那么高兴，因为他想起了羽生问他的问题，以及得到他的答案后诧异的眼神，这让他不安，也让他羞耻。

第一次进入“星夜”实习是什么样子呢。

博洋坐在机甲库里的升降台上，双腿悬空，抬头望着透光的玻璃天窗出神。

直来直去、一窍不通，第一次出任务只是简单的运输东西，表现中规中矩，但羽生笑着夸奖自己做得很好，然后碰到了戈米沙和宇野，一起吃了热气腾腾的汤咖喱，听戈米沙不停揭羽生在军校时的糗事。羽生那时候比现在要柔软得多，笑得捂脸，看起来不在意的样子，据说隔了几天和戈米沙的机甲模拟直接杀了个三比零。

没错，羽生比现在，是要温柔得多的。

“嗨，新人！”地面上传来一个喊声，有着金棕色眼发的青年双手呈喇叭状，见博洋望去才挥挥手，“这么懒散会被上面记小本子哦，下来，帮我做点事儿。”

金博洋略微低了低头，“戈米沙……前辈。”

“你知道我啊，看来我名声不错嘛，”戈米沙有些意外，“既然是实习生了直接叫戈米沙就好了，叫我老师也行，知道圣蒂亚斯和杜瑞不对头，但进了联队就不太计较这些了。”

金博洋老老实实从升降台下来，一到地面就挨了戈米沙一巴掌。

“表现不错，很看好你，”戈米沙笑着说，“第一天来也不能马上让你做什么，跟我逛逛‘星夜’的备用机械库吧，今后三个月你就在这里了，包括起飞和降落。”

和记忆里一样，戈米沙真的非常能唠嗑，把金博洋耳熟能详的三大联队的发展史都介绍了一遍，又开始扯鸡毛蒜皮的事，比如亚古丁和普鲁申科的不对头才成立了“银翼”和“龙骑”，不愿意卷入两大传奇机甲师的争斗的其余人则自发成立了“星夜”，比如看似高冷的普鲁申科实际最喜欢玫瑰花茶，亚古丁则喜欢薄荷茶，偏偏这两种茶只有在a星球的阿列克谢大道上的一家店才能买到，于是怎么也不肯碰面的死对头也不得不冷着脸在同一家店里挑选花茶。

非常怀念的场景。

金博洋不知道要怎么接，即使这些八卦他在以前就和朋友们津津乐道了无数回，还和戈米沙争执过几次，在戈米沙说这一句他已经知道下一句是什么，他还是静静听着，沉默而耐心。只是戈米沙看在眼里就犯起了嘀咕：这比想象中还高冷了，他真的算个新人吗，普通机甲师提到两大传奇不都会很激动吗，他怎么这么平静的样子，怕不是个假的机甲师！

并没有引起新人兴趣的交际花戈米沙表示很挫败。

“咳，”戈米沙扭头，眼尖看到熟悉的身影，赶紧抓住救命稻草，“羽生！这里这里！”

金博洋呼吸一顿，顺着戈米沙的眼光望去，就见拐角处羽生正和某个人说完话，穿着修身的黑色紧身服套着雪白的制服外套，看起来是刚完成任务，他抬头迷茫地扫视了一圈，落到戈米沙身上，“你怎么在这儿？”  
金博洋下意识落后了戈米沙半步。

“带新人啊，”戈米沙骄傲地挺起胸脯，“你感兴趣的新人。”

“啊，”羽生的目光一跳，落到了金博洋身上，眼睛里就泛出了笑意，“今天就开始实习吗？”

金博洋老老实实地说：“是。”

“说起来，博洋你知道吗，羽生在联队里有个绰号，”戈米沙兴致勃勃，“叫‘三无’。”

羽生说：“你一上来就揭我短真的好吗？”

戈米沙不理羽生，一个劲儿撩金博洋，“你知道为什么吗？”

“不抽烟，不喝酒，不泡妞，”金博洋说出这九个字，慢慢笑起来，“所以叫‘三无’吧。”

没想到金博洋会接话，戈米沙愣了一下酸溜溜地说：“你其实是羽生的迷弟吧，为了他在圣蒂亚斯的形象我们可是拼死保住没传出去，杜瑞的学生居然已经知道了？”

金博洋尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“我……们也会一致保密的。”

“所以你能相信吗，你们的万人迷羽生结弦大人现在是单身，”戈米沙翻了个白眼，“曾经有小迷弟怀疑他是弯的，上去勾搭结果被冷淡拒绝，我们才得出结论他根本对爱情不感兴趣，然后我们发现他对烟酒也不感兴趣！”

羽生笑了下，“我对烟酒过敏。”

“呸，现在已经有避开你过敏原的烟酒了你不也直接拒绝，不喝酒的机甲师算什么机甲师！”戈米沙恶狠狠反驳后，高举双手，“酒精万岁！”

对于戈米沙的间接性抽风，羽生不想搭理，而是问博洋：“后面的花园你有去过吗？”

金博洋摇摇头。

“这个后花园是设计师最惊艳的设定没有之一！”戈米沙立刻来了精神，“虽然是‘星夜’专属，但每一个进入联队的新人都会去一趟那里，你想去吗新人？”

“我就不……”

“去吧，”羽生笑笑，目光温和，“去看一看不是坏事。”

博洋吞下了拒绝，抿了抿唇，点头，“好。”

三个人一边聊天一边走，戈米沙提到这个时刚好到了后花园，仅仅是一个拐角，就看到走廊的尽头是一个巨大的玻璃圆柱，无数的墨绿色叶子和银色的花朵在透明的天花板上蜿蜒、垂坠，宛若漫天星的夜空，旁边点缀着枫树如同火焰在燃烧，能听到潺潺流水声，应该是有个小池塘。

即使见过了无数次，金博洋还是为这样的景色所震撼，停下脚步静静地看着。

“天空的繁星坠落时，会变成钻石落到海面，”戈米沙轻声念出，“这就是‘星夜’的由来。”

金博洋出神良久，才低声道：“机甲师就是天上的星星。”

“看到池塘里的石头吗，”戈米沙点了点不远处的小池塘，语气变成轻松起来，“嘿，许个愿吧小新人，据说这个池塘很灵的，还有不少机甲师来还愿呢。”

金博洋摇摇头，“我还不算联队的正式机甲师吧。”

“有什么关系，”戈米沙说，“你早晚也要进联队的。”

金博洋还在犹豫，一直站在旁边的羽生已经开口了，“许个愿吧。”

羽生的手里不知道什么时候多出了一块鹅卵石，圆润光滑、泛着半透明的光泽，他看向平静的池塘，眼睛里能倒映出汪汪溪水，有什么在轻轻涌动，“毕竟是‘星夜’的传统。”

“喂喂，你这就想着要把小新人拐到‘星夜’了？”戈米沙抗议，“博洋我跟你说，这家伙作为‘星夜’的大佬居然没有在这个许愿池许愿你敢信——”

戈米沙抗议到一半，眼睁睁看着金博洋接过羽生手里的石头，快步走向池塘，带着一股破风的凌厉，在池塘边站定，伸出手去——

大概是青年的气势太凌厉，戈米沙有一瞬都被震住了，等看清博洋手心的方向后大惊失色，“等等，你这个姿势不对！”

“星夜”看起来是最洒脱不羁的一支联队，实际上破规矩特别多，做什么都很讲究，比如这个传统，手心朝上抛出石头代表许愿，手心朝下松开石头代表还愿，而这个小新人居然就这么直接用了还愿的方式！  
青年定定看着毫无波澜的池塘，眼睛里闪过万千情绪，变成了一团不见底的漆黑，最终他垂下眼笑起来，低低地说：“没有什么可以打败我。”

悲怆而绝望的低声带了哽咽，但那一瞬的坚定和无畏锋芒毕露，如同燃烧爆裂的火，有什么东西要挣脱出来，绽放出绚烂而绝望的蝶。

“我说了你的姿势——”

和戈米沙的抓狂不同，离金博洋更近的羽生倚墙而立，双手抱肩，惊讶地看着那个青年，这样的青年他不是第一次见到，那种从骨子里透出来的偏执和疯狂，每次见到都觉得新奇而困惑。  
明明是尖锐得可以破开一切的人，明明是可以成为夜空中最闪耀的一颗星星，却因为某些原因自我破碎了，碎裂得彻底，彻底得再也无法回到最初。

紧抓着鹅卵石的手蓦地松开，石头飞快落下，掉入池塘里发出“噗通”的水声，如同宣判。

“没有什么可以打败我——除了死亡。”

 

>>>TBC.

最后一句是双关。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

在”星夜“实习是无数机甲师梦寐以求的事，但是这并不代表可以天天见到羽生，实际上，一个月过去了，除了简单的整理资料、模拟战、适应机甲性能在森瑞城上空巡逻，金博洋觉得比念书还轻松。

“机甲师就是这样的，忙的时候可以上失踪名单，不忙的时候可以宅在家里一周不出门，”戈米沙吐槽，“这叫旱的旱死涝的涝死。”

金博洋犹豫着接过戈米沙递过来的文件夹，“这句话是这么用的吗？”

戈米沙用看傻子的眼神看着金博洋，“不然呢？”他看着金博洋晕乎乎往外走赶紧把他喊住，觉得这个小新人真是个奇葩，看起来冷冷淡淡的，私底下言行举止又呆得要命，“3号库有一架NHK-15。”  
金博洋有些莫名，戈米沙大度地挥挥手，“看你这个月这么乖巧，我特意向上面申请的，把资料送到隔壁湖城，用机甲去。”

湖城是在a星球首都森瑞的隔壁，作为森瑞最大的卫星城之一，同样繁华、人口密集，有着a星球的第五大机甲库，机甲师们要是经费够就会从森瑞起飞到湖城降落来练手，顺带去湖城最出名的零食店买点心吃。  
金博洋递交完资料后就完成了当天的任务，离规定时间还有一段距离，他得到批准后在湖城漫无目的地闲逛，然后拐到了传说有着a星球最好吃的点心的零食店，预料之中，透过落地玻璃窗就看到正弯腰仔细挑选着零食的青年，金博洋顿时有些迟疑地停下，松口气的同时也不知道是该进去打招呼还是装作没看到直接离开。

然而羽生已经眼尖地看见他，立刻挥挥手，比了个口型。

我要是装作误解他的意思掉头就走，估计会被念叨上三个月。

脑海中闪过这个想法，博洋的双腿不受控制走了进去，一进入店里就仿佛沉入了金色的海洋，周围是棉花糖和糖果甜蜜的香气，甜丝丝的，却不腻人，青年已经拿好一盒小熊饼干，还眯着眼认真地看着别的标签，露出点烦恼的神色。

今天羽生穿了一套黑色的制服，看起来悠闲又清隽，随意一站在那里就吸引了不少人的目光。

“黄油味是经典，”博洋站在羽生旁边一直默默看着他在挑，实在受不了他挑东西的品味，开口，“除了抹茶还有巧克力和香草，这四种小熊饼干都很好吃。”

羽生笑了笑，立刻把博洋刚才提到的口味都拿了一盒，“博洋对这里很熟吗？”

“以前经常来吃。”

羽生若有所思，“博洋最喜欢吃什么？”

金博洋顿了顿，眼睛眨也不眨，“草莓蛋糕，巧克力蛋糕，还有黄油味的小熊饼干。”

这么交流着，羽生已经结好账，拿到包装精致的袋子，“和我的喜好很像呢……你是在这里出任务吗？”

“是的，”金博洋说，“准备返航了。”

下一秒，羽生飞快拆了黄油饼干的包装盒，拿出一块小熊饼干塞到金博洋嘴里，金博洋被塞了一嘴饼干猝不及防，下意识咀了咀，懵懂地看着羽生。

“没有时间限制的话，”羽生笑起来，眉眼弯弯，“我可以向你借点时间吗？”

说是借点时间，实际是某人要挑礼物，碍于不擅长这一方面，于是搬救兵。羽生一开口金博洋就知道他打的什么主意，两个人沿着湖区大道走，在琳琅满目的店铺中穿过，一直是羽生在轻声说话，博洋能回答就回答。

表面上面无表情，金博洋其实紧张得大部分时间都低垂着眼睛看地面，实在没话可说了才问：“你要给谁挑礼物？”

“是一位女性。”

“性格呢？”

“很好。”

金博洋失语了片刻，在店里指了个驼色的羊绒披肩，“这个。”

羽生看了也二话不说就结账，继续逗博洋，“以后不知道买什么直接找你可以吗，有加班费。”

“我不收钱，”金博洋内心疯狂嫌弃，嘴上还是乖乖地说，“我随时可以帮你挑。”

“随时吗？”羽生还在逗他，“凌晨也可以？”

“凌晨不行，”博洋认真地说，“凌晨我要睡觉的。”

飞快解决完礼物的问题，金博洋要回机甲库，羽生有一段路和他一样也一直跟在他旁边，又变成了你问我答模式，金博洋其实有很多话可以说，但他现在更想听羽生说话，他觉得很久没听到羽生的声音了，那种语调低低的、时不时会破音的温柔。

“戈米沙说你的话很少，是真的啊，”简直是个闷葫芦，羽生没脾气，“该说你的性格不愧于你的作战风格吗？”

金博洋说：“你还没看过我作战吧。”

“你和那个女孩子的模拟战我有在现场看，”这个青年看起来冷淡，但实在太软了，羽生目不转睛地盯着金博洋的侧脸，越看越觉得有趣，“很漂亮的反击，真的很好奇啊，怎么做到的？匹配率93%。”

博洋岔开话题，“你在这里也是任务吗，什么时候回森瑞？”

“你先回答我的问题吧。”

博洋顿了顿，不情愿地说：“我可以拒绝回答吗？”

“可以啊，”羽生很淡定，“你赢了我就可以不回答。”

金博洋说：“……”

这不就是在光明正大耍流氓吗。

“为了公平起见，你赢了我可以答应你一个要求，以后也不会问你这个问题，”羽生看着青年垂在额前黑而软的刘海，想上手又忍住了，不动声色把比较重的食品袋换到右手边，“输了就要告诉我刚才的答案。”

金博洋突然停下来，问：“打赌必须和机甲有关？”

“要和机甲相关。”

作为最高等学府的全A+优等生，在现任机甲师里也是传奇的存在，羽生对自己有信心，也是铁了心套出对方一点秘密，他饶有兴致地看着青年的眼睛里露出亮亮的神色，像是小鹿一般雀跃，又很快按捺下去——看来他已经想好自己的要求是什么了，想到这里，羽生忍不住笑起来，“这么有自信赢我吗？”

金博洋露出一点点笑容，羽生才发现他有着小虎牙，他平时不笑所以才看不到，但笑起来软软的，卸下了心防，让人觉得亲近。

“《Flyer》的第十三关过了吗？”

* * *

两周后，在联队的基地里，戈米沙把一份任务书放在了金博洋面前，像是在看一个怪物。但金博洋很淡定接过来，仔细看着任务书，提笔签下名字。

站在后面的是倚墙而站的羽生，他拿着一瓶果汁正拧开盖子，就听到戈米沙冲他开炮。

“你觉得他正常吗？”戈米沙把签好名的任务书收起来，用手指指着金博洋，不敢置信地瞅着羽生，“一个月的实习生要出任务？羽生结弦，他发疯你也跟着疯吗？”

“我当时没成为实习生就直接出任务了，”羽生喝了一口果汁，被各种蔬果夹杂起来的奇怪味道给弄得皱了下眉，奇怪道：“他表现不好吗？”

“你那时是战时能比吗……这个是伽马矿石啊，伽马矿石！”戈米沙怒不可遏，“老队员都不一定能接的级别，你就给了他？为什么啊？”

“因为他游戏打得好。”

“……哈？”

“打了个赌被他钻了空子，”羽生看着定定瞅着自己的博洋，露出笑容，“下次你不会这么好运了。”

博洋看起来像在发呆，直至开口羽生才知道他一直在看自己手上的果汁瓶，“基地二楼东北走廊的自动售货机，那里的果汁很好喝。”

羽生停下手里的动作。

戈米沙：“……”

手指交缠着在手背上划了一圈，金博洋移开目光，有些急促地低声道：“我负责护送运送伽马矿石的机舱对吗？”

“不然呢，”戈米沙说，“碰到捣乱的难不成你想打一架？”

“想。”

戈米沙说：“……”

“碰到了也要听命令行动，”羽生截过话题，“你知道擅自行动是什么后果吧？”

“知道。”

这么一问一答，戈米沙却被金博洋的刘海吸引了过去，他半歪着脑袋目不转睛地盯着青年软耷耷的刘海，看起来非常顺非常软，很想摸上一摸。

于是他就这么做了。

戈米沙伸手揉了揉青年的刘海，内心感慨这个新人看起来冷冰冰的结果头发这么软，像在摸轻棉的纱布一样滑丝丝的，手感真的超好。他内心还没感慨完，金博洋已经微微抬起脸，黑色的眼睛里露出无奈，但他也并没有躲开戈米沙的手，反而还稍微调了下角度好让戈米沙更顺手。

他好像不吃惊的样子，难道知道我会这么做吗？

这么疑惑着，戈米沙还是没停手，得寸进尺又用力揉了揉，直至羽生无奈的声音响起，“你也适可而止吧。”

戈米沙遗憾地停下来，仔细地瞅着金博洋看起来还是冷淡的神色，明明没什么表情怎么看都看出一股子嫌弃来，“我可以采访一下新人第一次和偶像出任务，心情如何？”

金博洋认真地说：“开心。”

“你看起来也不像是开心的样子，”戈米沙一巴掌拍到金博洋肩膀上，“下班吧，好好调整状态，这次出状况你三个月别想再碰机甲。”

仿佛等这句话很久了，青年听到后道了声“再见”立刻起身就走，像是落荒而逃。

“你再这样吓他，”羽生等金博洋走远了，才对还在回味手感的戈米沙挑眉，“下次演练就把你分到蓝队去。”

“干吗，才几天你就这么紧张护着，说得你之前对我手下留情了一样，”戈米沙毫不客气，“想和我一样上手就上啊，偶像！”

羽生什么也没说，也跟着转身走了，留下戈米沙在原地怎么想怎么觉得不对，他可是知道羽生拒绝小迷弟时的冷淡态度的，毕竟作为ACE疯狂的粉丝一大把，躲都来不及，打上”fans“的标签就相当于加了个debuff，这一次就算不清楚是不是迷弟，那也热乎过头了。

最后戈米沙得出了结论：毕竟博洋是个很有天赋的机甲师，羽生对待后辈到底还是不一样的。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

金博洋进到“星夜”机甲库的时候一阵小跑。他这两天都没睡好，一直在做噩梦，等醒来就接到了紧急通知，于是匆匆洗漱下就赶了过来，等他进了会议室会议还没开始，却是挤挤攘攘的人，他扫视了一周，见羽生已经被几个人围住了，低头说着什么，内心有些失望，又去找别的空余的位置，刚走到最后面一个空的座椅坐下，就听到旁边的一个戴眼镜的男人不冷不热地问：“你是新来的？”

金博洋礼貌地说：“我是实习生。”

男人笑了一声，“实习生也有资格参与这场讨论了？你怕是这次的主题是什么都不知道吧？”

金博洋确实不知道是什么，即使隐约有印象也不会说出来，于是无视了男人的话，默默在旁边坐下。和前面的喧闹相比这里相对寂静，人也少，大部分是没什么存在感的职工或者相对不接近任务中心的、低调的职员，于是空座位特别多。

男人却对金博洋的不识相很不满意，“看你样子只是个学生吧，贵队连学生都开后门，无外乎实力会比不上‘银翼’，除了羽生结弦也就没……”

“博洋。”

一个声音打破了男人的滔滔不绝，羽生今天穿的出任务用的白色制服，出色的相貌和挺拔的身材把他衬得英挺又沉稳，他对周围女性惊艳的目光浑然不觉，小声抱怨，“我在前面叫了你好几声你都没听到。”

金博洋一愣，没想到羽生会叫他，不自然地说：“我没听见。”

“你坐到这么后面他们说要点时我要怎么跟你说话，”羽生看起来不是很开心，皱了皱眉，低了低头，问已经失声的眼镜男人，“可以麻烦你让一下，让我进去吗？”

“你、你……羽生结弦，”男人结巴了一下，迅速让开让羽生进到这排，坐到了金博洋的右手边，他看着羽生，自己的脸色发白，最后一句是冲金博洋来的，“你不是只是实习生吗？”

博洋还没回答，羽生已经接过了话头，“你对我选的人有意见吗？”

男人看起来要休克了，“没有。”

羽生这才满意，侧过身，小声和金博洋说刚得到的消息，“伽马矿石在运输到地面出了意外，已经折了五台机甲，估计会派‘SEIMEI’去查看情况，任务难度已经从E变成A了。”

博洋只是问：“任务人员有变更吗？”

“博洋还想去吗？”

“我想去。”

羽生笑了下，坐直了身体。

会议内容和羽生提到的差不多，因为伽马矿石的运输发生意外，难度从普通运输升级到了最高级别，除了“SEIMEI”还有别的机甲也会出动，加起来居然有整整十台。除了羽生，博洋还见到几个熟面孔，居然连陈伟群和Javi都出动了，可见对这次任务的重视程度。

但有一个意料之外的人，黛丝。

据说“星夜”拒绝向她投去橄榄枝，心高气傲的少女转身投于“银翼”的联队下，表现出色，毕业就可以直接成为正式机甲师。以及不知道是从哪里得到的小道消息，黛丝和高层的有一些关系，是某高层的千金。

“真不理解独生闺女怎么送她去当机甲师，”戈米沙知道时唏嘘了一阵，又对着羽生愤愤不平，“你说你为什么拒绝了人家呢，‘星夜’又不是只能空出一个名额，以你的能力再拿一个也是可以的嘛，亲爹要是心疼千金，资金不大把大把流入‘星夜’，你就不需要开着你那传奇机甲四处演习挣外快了！”

对戈米沙的指责羽生充耳不闻，把柜门关上，拿出手机编辑了条短信，被眼尖的戈米沙见到。

“看看，你果然是偏心，你是一开始就看上了那个小新人吧，不然怎么机会一给再给！”

“博洋好像很不喜欢那个女孩，”把集合的时间地点发给了金博洋后，羽生随手把手机扔回衣兜里，“新人相处不来，前辈会很苦恼的。”

“我才不信你的鬼话，你根本就是偏心，见天天不喜欢那个女孩就懒得争取了，你就是偏心！”

羽生挑眉，“天天？”

“我问的，博洋的小名，没想到小名这么可爱啊，”戈米沙每天的乐趣就是在羽生面前花样作死，即使知道隔两天会被记仇的某个人报复回来，他还是跟皮痒一样不惹对方就不舒服，见羽生没什么表情他就更得意了，“你不知道吧？作为人家的引导人，居然连这么基本的信息都不知道哦，啧啧啧，算什么前辈。”

“这次任务不应该让他去的，”收拾好东西，羽生往外走，戈米沙跟在后面，“即使是刚上手的正式机甲师去也太冒险了。”

“但是你还是据理力争让他去了啊，就是因为小孩想去，"戈米沙撇撇嘴，“你这样当心宠坏他。”

“总觉得我不在他会做出很惊人的事，”羽生说，“还是放在眼皮子底下比较安心。”

话音刚落，走廊一边的一扇门被推开，一身黑衣的青年轻声道谢退了出来，手里还拿着份报告，扭头见到戈米沙和羽生两个人就愣住了，下意识想把报告藏在身后，又硬生生忍下来，礼貌地打招呼。

戈米沙立刻兽血沸腾：小家伙这是从哪里出来的，是从心理治疗室！哦哦！他迫不及待地伸长脖子，使劲瞅着那叠报告，其实他什么也看不到，就是想这么做吓一下对方而已。结果博洋果然有点紧张，把报告藏得更紧了。

“让我猜一下，”戈米沙拖长了声音，“一共七个等级，天天你是在最高级呢还是在最低级呢？”

金博洋撇过脸。

“你推荐的口味很好吃，”羽生却突然插话，“母……礼物也挑得很好，她很喜欢。谢谢。”

金博洋惊讶地扭回头，好像不知道要回答什么，半晌才说：“没什么。”他像个拿着零分成绩单面对家长的小孩，匆匆把报告书塞进自己的书包里，发现羽生眼里的笑意更明显了。

“喂喂，这不对，剧情不对，”戈米沙大声抗议，“你们私下一起出去过？我为什么不知道！天天我还是你的好前辈吗，你居然不和我推荐好吃的和礼物！”

金博洋语塞了几秒，认真地说：“我们学校的肉酱意面很好吃。”

作为圣蒂亚斯——杜瑞的死对头——的讲师，戈米沙恼羞成怒，“你故意的吧！”

羽生一下子笑出来，他有趣地看着戈米沙被面无表情的博洋气得嗷嗷叫，然而中途被其他人打断，“……博洋？”

然后羽生眼睁睁看着青年眼底那丝微弱的笑意也消失不见，一下子疏远得如极边的高川，青年循声转过去，声音轻轻的，像把小锤子一下下敲到心脏，“闫涵哥。”

中途打断人家闫涵也不想，所以高瘦的青年显得尴尬极了，望望好奇地眨巴眨巴眼睛的戈米沙，又望了眼保持着笑容的羽生，“之前你和我说的……”

博洋立刻反应过来，“我们到那边说。”

青年很快打了个招呼就离开，羽生看着他的背影，心底涌起厚重的不安。

* * *

夜晚，Lust回到住宅的时候，面对管家恭敬的问候摆摆手，随手扯下胸前的领带，揉乱了金棕色的头发，“今天有人找我吗？”

他听着管家的汇报，浅灰色的瞳孔里闪着饶有意味的光，等完了才点点头，让管家准备晚餐，自己则回到房间里，等确定房间全部锁好，他抬手虚空拉出了电子屏，面部识别、指纹确认、瞳孔确认，偌大的房间立刻降落了七把电子座椅，他在正中间，两边的椅子逐渐有人影浮现。

“给了你这么好的机会都抓不住，”一个轻柔的男声道，“下次还是换我来吧。”

“哎呀，我想偷溜进去的嘛，”女声说，“没想到他们防范得这么严，就算进去了，‘SEIMEI’的机密也是最高级别的，除非把Sloth带上，不然我也没办法呀。”

“没有成功吗，”Lust微微挑眉，“不像你的风格啊。”

“有些超出了计划之内，”女声微微一哼，“没事，就是一块小石头而已。”

Lust转移话题，“Sloth呢？”

“她不是一向对这种会议不感兴趣的嘛，到时候通知她就好了，”女声这么抱怨着，“你看，今天到场的只有四个耶，Pride的又是个闷葫芦，就我们三个，所以你到底想干嘛啦。”

Lust说：“他们要去运输伽马矿石了。”

剩下三个人静了静。

“我可以捣捣乱哦，做戏要做全套嘛，”女声兴奋起来，“要我再进去一次嘛？要是成功了，‘SEIMEI’能归我嘛？”

“不要把动静闹得太大，上层最近注意到我了，被盯得很紧。”屈起食指在虚拟的把椅扶手上敲了敲，Lust若有所思，“Greed，看有没有办法获得伽马矿石的资料。”

轻柔的男声“嗯”了一声，当是答应下来。

“不过还是有所收获的哦，你们看。”被冷落的Envy不愿意这样略过，一个电子荧屏在虚空弹开，缓缓伸展，里面赫然是联队基地内部的场景，大厅连接口人来人往，有时候还能看到对方交流时的口型，“千辛万苦才找了这个位置呢，算是共享角度，你们不要操纵得太频繁哦，被发现了我就糟糕了。”

Lust瞥了一眼，漫不经心道：“干得不错。”

“陈伟群、Javi，他们居然都出动了……”Lust沉思着，却看到一个学生模样的黑发青年从面前走过，一边翻着手里的书一边在思考什么，然后他突然抬头，瞥了摄像头一眼。

Lust心里一惊。

别说Lust，其余三个人也发出了惊咦声。

青年的那一眼没有任何拐弯和迟疑，仿佛早知道有什么人在窥视一样，坦然而冷淡地望向这里来，但他的脸上没有任何表情，仿佛只是在看一个摄像头，随即又低下头去继续看着手里的书。

看到那本理论书Lust立刻就笑了，“军校生？直觉不错。”

“要查下他吗？”

“不用。”Lust随意道：“一个学生而已……那就期待你们的好消息了。”

浅灰色瞳孔的青年静静微笑着，在虚空屏幕的灯光下显得英俊而凌厉。

>>>TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

紧急任务下达的第二日，所有机甲准备就绪，前往c星球查看伽马矿石的情况，必要时可以直接运输回来。十台机甲分为三支小队，分别由陈伟群、Javi和羽生带领，博洋理所当然和羽生在一个小队，除了三个小队长有着属于自己的机甲，剩下的队员都是统一配置，COC-14，攻击力不大，胜在轻巧。

整个星系中一共有26个星球，从a星球到c星球搭乘空中堡垒要三天的时间，空中堡垒行驶一天后则由机甲带着运输机出发，可以节省两天，羽生一边看着时间表，下意识瞟了一眼在自己右手边的黑色机甲，感觉能透过厚厚的机甲壁看到青年专心致志的样子，他想起出发前青年和闫涵说话的情景，不自觉皱了下眉，“博洋认识闫涵吗？”

过了几秒，青年略微失真的声音才传出，“我和他都出生在β星球。”

羽生“哦”了一声，不知道要怎么问下去，对方好像察觉到了，又解释了几句，“不太熟，不过有事情想请涵哥帮忙。”

羽生看着眼前广袤无垠的星空，无数星星从两边流过，平稳而静谧，整个世界都被隔离，只有青年沙沙的声音，羽生轻轻道：“你毕业后打算加入‘星夜’吗？”

“嗯。”

“不再考虑下吗？加入后你可就要和我一起出任务了。”尽管知道金博洋看不到，羽生还是笑起来，轻松地说：“总觉得这两个月博洋和其他人都挺熟，就是不太待见我。”

那边立刻传来一阵杂音，青年结结巴巴的声音传出，“我、我没有不待见你……啊？”

“天天是你的小名吗，我没听你提起过，”羽生开始翻旧账，“你叫闫涵哥哥，叫戈米沙前辈，我连你叫我的名字都没听过，总觉得博洋不乐意叫我的名字。”

“我、我我，我没有啊，”可以猜出那边的人现在是如何慌乱了，机甲的速度都提升了一点，在羽生的提醒下才又放慢，金博洋小声说，“羽、羽生？”

青年的声音轻而软，感觉念这个名字像含着糖果，有些混沌但泛着小心翼翼的甜。羽生第一次觉得自己的名字可以被叫得这么好听。

“没有‘哥哥’或者‘前辈’吗？论年龄资历我都比你大。”话音刚落，那边陷入挣扎的沉默，羽生弯起眼睛一笑，“那就叫‘羽生’好了，我不介意。”

金博洋没听出羽生是高兴还是不高兴，垂死挣扎着又换了个称呼，“前、前辈……”

“果然还是更喜欢‘羽生’这个称呼。”

“哦……”

羽生的心情立刻好起来，倒不如说能逗到一向冰山脸的后辈他觉得十分有趣，青年微微露出虎牙的样子让他想起了童年时跟在身后跑的一个弟弟，像一只跟在主人后面跑的小奶狗，他总会下意识去逗一逗。  
三支小队依次落到c星球，经过小心的侦查后没有发现异常，甚至可以自由呼吸，队员们纷纷把面罩脱下，然后看向不远处如同冰山一样高大而闪闪发光的粉色矿石。

简直像童话里的场景，金色的沙地和粉色的高山，发出晶莹微弱的光，年轻的女队员发出惊喜的赞叹，开始调出电子照相机，趁着可以自由活动的时间尽量走走。

对比起电能核能，现场的机器检测出伽马矿石要多出至少10%的利用率，也无外乎这么多人会垂涎，所以羽生他们的任务就是好好把矿石运送回去，尽快研究出矿石的利用方法。

羽生正在对比现场和之前传来的数据，肩膀重重一沉，Javi笑得十分风骚，“听说你收了个很可爱的新人？”

同样毕业于圣蒂亚斯，Javi比羽生要高一届，有着出色的天赋，都受过Orser的指导，现在在“龙骑”任正式机甲师，驻守于s星球，但一有什么八卦新闻他跑得和戈米沙一样快，和戈米沙并为“龙骑”里的双枪，一碰面就来问个究竟了。

羽生看了一眼在另一边被女队友拉着帮忙拍照的金博洋，冲Javi笑，“他不能给你。”

“我还什么要求都没提，”Javi哭笑不得，“干吗这么急着宣誓主权。”

“避免还有其他人来问，所以借你的口传出去，”羽生在屏幕上按了几个键，等数据显示吻合后才说，“都别打他主意。”

Javi叹气，“你太过分了，我好歹是你学长，为什么每次打听点消息还要被你利用。”

“但我的消息保证属实啊，”羽生的嘴角泛着一丝懒洋洋的笑，再次把目光放到笨手笨脚调整镜头帮忙拍照的金博洋身上，“博洋很厉害的。”

会成为“星夜”的另一个支柱也说不定。

大概用了半天的时间核对完数据，把部分样品放在运输机上，机甲队重整旗鼓准备返回，羽生根据之前折损的机甲计算着速度，好脱离这个星球的重力，一切准备就绪后，运输机缓缓起飞，机甲们依次跟上，小心谨慎的程度如同在海里穿梭的小鱼，随时警惕会有什么意外发生。

然而意外还是发生了。

在快要脱离重力区域时，某一个机甲突然失控，在控制无效后一头撞上了旁边的机甲，打乱了整个队形，本来所有人的神经高度紧绷，这么个事故让气氛高度紧张，因为事故在离羽生很近的地方，羽生看了一眼状况，“让我去”还没有说出口，一直在旁边安静跟着的金博洋却率先行动，直直怼着机甲而去，他操纵的机甲一手按住了失控机甲的右手臂，然后开始散发出被压缩到极致的二氧化碳，羽生甚至没来得及喝止，就感觉眼前一片花白，然后是巨大的轰鸣声！

那一瞬所有的电波受到干扰，传来沙沙的声音，羽生拼命呼叫着处于爆炸正中心的两个机甲，却没有得到任何回应，无线电里乱成一片，陈伟群当机立断让所有没被牵连的机甲分散开来，开始各自检查机甲的损坏情况，然后重新组队，互相保持着安全距离。

不知道过了多久，那边才传来博洋平静但沙哑的声音，“我没事。”

“金博洋，”羽生说，“马上返回队伍，让后援队检查机甲情况。”

对方却没有回答他。

羽生内心的焦灼还没有放下，金博洋开始飞快解释，“闫涵分配的机甲被人动了手脚，是机甲内部爆炸了，他现在前往救生舱，等下会直接弹送到你那里。”

一直在无线电里的陈伟群沉声道：“按距离来说你来接收比较安全。”

虽然羽生看不到，但他觉得金博洋轻轻扯了下嘴角，沉默了三秒，金博洋才低声说：“按距离来说确实是我比较有利……所以我要尽可能把机甲送远一点。”

话音都没落，金博洋所在的机甲突然加速，在一个救生舱弹出来的时候按住还在冒火的失控机甲义无反顾往下面冲去，直接落入了气层中，引起了所有人的惊呼。

“什么意思？”Javi敏锐察觉到不对，“意思是那种爆炸还没完？”

陈伟群：“所有人听令，以最快速度撤离！”

脱离了队伍的机甲速度越来越快，重返c星球，借助重力，空气与机甲摩擦爆出火花，发出刺啦刺啦的声音，两台机器在一起几乎要成为流星。金博洋内心默数着时间，紧紧盯着屏幕，上面显示着距离地面的高度，数字飞快减少，当看到某个数字时他以最快速度按下自动控制，解开固定带踉跄着跑向逃生舱！

嘴上说着没事，但这么大的爆炸还是不可避免受到波及，鲜血沿着脸颊落下，他也顾不上擦一擦，肾上激素在疯狂分泌，他撞入逃生舱里，内心刚好数完，面无表情按了弹射。

第二个救生舱弹出，但因为在重力范围内，即使借助了弹射冲上好远，最后速度越来越慢，与重力加速度对消，开始飞快往下落！

博洋深吸口气，弹出遥控刚要伸手，却被一个白色的机甲抓在手里，机甲像是以最快速度落到这里的，然后用加速器硬生生停在空中缓冲掉刚才的加速，周围的空气因为加速器的热量都蒸腾了起来。机甲的双手护紧了逃生舱，开始反向加速，然后越来越快，它如同最尖利的一把剑，下一秒直接冲破了大气层飞向太空！

看着熟悉的白色机身，金博洋喃喃道：“羽生？”

没有人回答他，加速器的光像划破天空的流星，SEIMEI以有史以来最快的速度逃离着这个星球，如同展翅冲天的雄鹰，博洋感觉自己的逃生舱都摇摇欲坠，快要因为过快的气流而撑不住破碎，但他丝毫不担心，或者说只要羽生在旁边，他可以不用担心任何事情。于是青年扭头望着下面，五秒后，已经成为一个微小红点的火光闪了闪，比第一次还要巨大的爆裂在空中炸开，卷起的狂风让脱离了重力的SEIMEI都晃了晃，但很快稳住。

SEIMEI很快跟上了大部队，无线电里有十几秒的喧嚣，传来各种问候和夸赞，很快又因为要继续高度保持警惕而安静下来，而羽生至始至终没和金博洋说话。

最后总算安全回到空中堡垒，所有机甲被迅速隔离开始进行彻头彻尾的检查，闫涵伤得挺重，一落地就直接被送去紧急治疗。SEIMEI一直把金博洋抓在手心，平稳降落后把救生舱放在地上，羽生打开舱门从驾驶室里跳出来，工作人员想问他情况都被他冰冷的神色镇住了，就见这个传奇机甲师大步走到救生舱前把舱门掰开，按住坐起来的青年的身体，皱眉端详了几秒，然后脱下手套，伸出手去轻轻碰了下青年带血的额角。

因为经过了不短的时间，最外围的鲜血已经干涸，但最靠近伤口的地方还带了点温热，羽生抿唇，站起来，“给他处理。”

说着头也不回地大步走了。

>>>TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

伽马矿石任务完成的第二天，空中堡垒紧急返回a星球，并且临时召开会议，所有的机甲都被隔离进行大清查，连最顶尖的机甲师们的机甲也不能例外。

参与了这次行动的队员也全部被隔离起来进行问询，高层用了一天的时间，然而除了查出机甲被人动了手脚，剩下一无所获。

行动中有几个人受伤，但都没有大碍，除了闫涵还在病房里呆着，金博洋被拉去一通包扎后吊着个胳膊，额头上贴着一块丑不拉几的纱布，看起来非常滑稽，问询员见他茫然的神色都忍俊不禁，把最基本的情况核对后退出来，对戈米沙说，“就没见过这么呆的家伙。”

戈米沙推门进去，见青年充满希冀地望过来，见是自己顿时露出明显不过的失望神色，戈米沙又气又笑，“别看了，你偶像不在，被叫去开会了。”

“这场爆炸真是所有高层就惊动了，能动身的都到这里来了，羽生估计要被连番盘问，明天才能空出来。”

金博洋听了轻轻“哦”了一声，问：“我什么时候可以回去？”

青年的脸色是可见的憔悴苍白，尽管只是短短的几分钟，那场应对也耗费了他所有的力气，那根本是在和时间赛跑，和死亡之神共舞。戈米沙看了也不太忍心，“还要等一等，所有都核对完，你今晚估计只能睡在这里了，其他人也一样。”

金博洋又轻轻应了一声，低下头不说话了。

“什么感觉？”戈米沙突然问，那双棕褐色的眼睛明亮而温暖，看起来像个亲切的邻家大哥哥，“据说是事故史上数一数二的威力，你居然还目睹了……害怕吗？”

金博洋想了想，“害怕。”

其实只是有一点害怕，更多的是庆幸。金博洋没法说他到底都目睹了什么，置身于那场爆炸中仿佛回到了第一次出任务的时候，只不过冲上去的不是他，他安静地呆在后面，看着SEIMEI因为猝不及防的爆炸导致右手臂全部焦黑，却稳稳撑着要把燃烧的甲拖远的情景，因为谁也没想到会有一场巨浪，甚至没想到还会有第二场海啸，那场海啸几乎毁了所有人，也间接导致了任务的失败。

敌人就是想打个措手不及，所以成功了。金博洋甚至有想过，如果不是羽生，在场的人能不能活下来。而羽生也付出了惨重的代价，半年内都没办法恢复，当时他看着浑身缠得像个木乃伊、却依旧平静地撑着拐杖，听着上层宣布的处罚的羽生，茫然无措得几乎要哭出来，还是羽生费力地伸手摸摸他的脑袋安慰他不要哭，只要是机甲师，都有可能经历这样的事情。

都有可能？

在戈米沙吃惊的目光下，青年猛地拢紧手指，漆黑的眼睛里染上冰冷的嘲讽。

直到很久他才回过味来，“都有可能”确实是一句安慰的话，很多事情总是以无法理解的姿态发展，哪怕你质问“为什么”，气得发狂都没办法得到令人信服的理由。

有些人，会为了自我的利益不惜一切，有些人，仅仅是“想这么做”而已。

“其实应该给你记功的，但你算不上正式的机甲师他们在争呢，”戈米沙念叨着，“差几秒都是机毁人灭的结局，你胆子也太大了吧，羽生这个大怪物带着你这个小怪物……你有在听吗，天天？”

“有，”博洋回过神，恍惚了几秒，才慢慢说，“只是……有点被吓到了。”

此时另一边，羽生刚换回了军服，他夹着文件站在闫涵的病房前，礼貌地敲敲门，得到回应才推门进去。

闫涵的状态算得上糟糕，毕竟是从内部的爆炸，即使有着作战服也承受了大部分的冲击，现在还处于没办法动弹的状态，神志却非常清醒。羽生只是礼貌地看了闫涵几秒，然后拉开椅子在旁边坐下，简略说了下回来的状况，语气轻松道：“医生怎么说？”

“还能怎么说，”闫涵苦笑一下，“静养，三个月内不能上机甲，有没有后遗症还不确定。”

羽生一时无话，最后还是无意识翻开了下文件，又合上，“如果你不介意，我可以问个私人的问题吗。”

“你问吧。”

“金博洋，”羽生停顿片刻，才开口，“在临出发前和你说了什么？”

“临出发前，你说博洋？”闫涵想了想，皱眉道，“没说什么啊，就简单聊了点家常，因为我和他都出生在β星球，高中在同一所学校，难得能碰到一块儿，找个时间聚一下。”

羽生又问，“他最近有什么异常的情况吗？或者跟你聊的时候，有什么奇怪的话吗？”

闫涵吃惊地睁大眼睛，“你什么意思？”

羽生不说话，执拗地盯着闫涵，后者被盯得发毛了才使劲想了想，不确定道：“进行身份匹配的时候，他有对我的机甲表示过兴趣，好像又提到哪里用得不顺手能不能和我换，我没答应。”闫涵苦笑一下，“所以我有想过，如果我答应了，现在躺在这里的是不是就是博洋了。”

羽生礼貌地道谢，又聊了几句才起身离开。后面传来犹豫的声音。

“你们是怀疑博洋吗？”闫涵的脸上露出复杂的神色，“虽然我和他不算挚友，但出于个人角度，我不觉得是他。”

羽生的手停在门把上，良久，才淡淡地说：“只是我的私人问题罢了。

第二天金博洋被叫到一个小型会议室的时候，只收到联队交际花戈米沙一个爱莫能助的眼神，他莫名其妙坐在空无一人的会议室里，觉得额头上的伤口有点痒，下意识想伸手挠，挠了下觉得更痒了，又要抬手，就听到冷淡的一句，“挠破了伤口会感染。”

金博洋吓了一跳，紧张地瞪着羽生，后者端着杯热气腾腾的奶茶，皱眉看着脸色格外憔悴的金博洋，“你昨晚没睡？”

“我，”金博洋吞了口唾沫，小心谨慎地回答，“有点认床。”

羽生的眉头皱得更紧，“早餐呢？”

“……”

实际是他了一晚上翻来覆去都睡不着，好不容易睡着了又梦到以前的事情，被吓醒就冲到洗手间几乎把胃酸都吐出来。但这种事他怎么敢说出口，只能装傻地看着羽生，一脸“你在说什么我听不懂”的表情。

羽生轻轻叹口气，把手里的奶茶放到桌上，慢慢推到金博洋面前，手指修长好看，“只是等上面通知处分结果，不是审讯，你不用这么紧张。”

见金博洋不动，羽生问，“不喜欢奶茶？”

金博洋犹豫一下，慢慢伸出手去，小心翼翼地捂住热乎乎的奶茶，冰冷的指尖逐渐回暖。他捧起来喝了一口，眼睛有些发亮，“很好喝。”

羽生看着，觉得这个小孩真是奇怪，明明只是一杯奶茶他就跟捧着颗宝石一样小心谨慎，像只毛绒绒的小动物，只是他对口的那块杯缘，“你应该不介意我喝过？”

金博洋傻乎乎抬头，下一秒门被推开，一个穿军服的工作人员进来，看了羽生和金博洋一眼，眼睛里是显而易见的同情，语气里没有任何起伏，平板公布了处分结果，这次事件羽生负一半的责任，处罚两个月内不能上机甲。金博洋听了愣住了，想要反驳结果被羽生的眼神制止。

“为什么？”金博洋很不可思议，生气地瞪着羽生，“为什么要你负责？你明明没有任何过失！”

“他不是为他的过失负责，是为你的过失负责，”军服大哥本来打算走了，听到金博洋的质问忍不住冷冷地补了一句，“擅自离队、私下做决定、不听指挥，本来交给指挥官来处理可以把损失降到最低的。”

金博洋阴沉地盯着军服大哥，很想问一句“你们还能怎么减少损失”。

羽生摆摆手打断了博洋的争辩，让军服大哥走了后才语气疲惫地说，“之前我和你强调过，一定要听从指挥，但这次你什么都没听就冲上去了。”

这是事实，金博洋说不出话。

“博洋，我能成为指挥官不是没有理由的，”羽生淡淡地说，“就算你保证了这次任务的安全，你不能一直这样，不听指挥擅自行动。哪怕你有最正确的判断，你的身份是一个军人。”

军人就要听从命令。

“所以呢，”金博洋沉下声音，努力压抑自己的怒火和怨愤，“就因为是军人，为了服从命令只能看着同伴在自己面前受伤、死去，连同伴都保护不了……狗屁的军人。”

“那就走到指挥官的位置，”羽生语气冰冷，“在这之前，忍着。”

金博洋扭过头，显然听不进去，紧接着羽生又开口。

“金博洋，”明明才给了他一杯暖乎乎的奶茶，此刻的军服青年眼神深而冷，还有下了决定的平静，他的声音又轻又慢，只是每一个字、每一个发音都如同一把把刀重重扎到金博洋的心上，“如果你下次再出现这样的情况，就不要做‘星夜’的机甲师了。”

>>>TBC.

最近在补BTS，更慢点。

**Author's Note:**

> 复健。会有很大的改动。


End file.
